


First Impressions

by Straccia_Tella



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, a bit of angst, background Rayla, background Zym, child callum, harrow is just trying to be a good dad, kind of season 2 compliant, tdp season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straccia_Tella/pseuds/Straccia_Tella
Summary: The small story behind Callum's sketchbook, and the memories it holds.





	First Impressions

  Harrow still hated waking up early in the morning, no matter how hard he tried. He’d rather have done horseback riding for an entire day than have any reason to get up near the crack of dawn. Sarai did her best to accommodate this, through poking him or rolling him out of his bed when he refused to leave the comfort of his mattress. He wanted to change, but it was always easier said than done.

  Sarai or Viren usually had to be the one to drag him out of bed in the end and the two would joke that Katolis’ greatest enemy wasn’t the elves or the mighty dragons, but the morning sun.

  
  Still, he was trying for her. If she was putting in so much effort to help him rule Katolis, he should put in just as much in bettering himself.

  
  Yet that didn’t make their royal duties go by any faster.

  
  In the span of one morning, they had talked to nearby farmers, villagers and soldiers on their activities and how it could be improved. After the soldiers left, they were allowed a moment of rest, with Harrow walking down the halls to get some feeling back into his legs that had gotten sore from standing. He contemplated on whether or not he should ask Viren to create a potion to help make getting through the morning a little easier as he strolled down the familiar halls.

  
  As he cracked his neck from side to side, he looked up to see Sarai sitting on a small stool staring at some papers in her hand, her face beaming brightly. Curious, Harrow approached.

  
  “What are you reading there? Is it another letter from Amaya on how to best nab some of the bakers jelly tarts?”

  
  “I knew I shouldn’t have told you that story, you never let me hear the end of it,” Sarai said, rolling her eyes at Harrow before addressing him face to face. “Amaya and I were much younger back then, thank you very much. Also, these aren’t letters from her. It’s from my son.”

  
  “From Callum?”

  
  Sarai talked plenty about her son Callum, and how she had him stay at their old home while she and Harrow sorted out their official marriage. When they had that all set, Sarai wrote to Amaya to have her go pick up Callum and bring him to the castle along with anything else he would want to bring over. That was written nearly a month ago, and Sarai had been anxious about it ever since. 

  
  “Yes, and he added in some more drawings this time.”

  
  She offered Harrow some sheets of paper, and Harrow took them.

  
  They were normal sketches one would expect to see from a child, but he was impressed by the detail Callum put into trying to recreate whatever he was trying to draw. He could really improve if given the materials and encouragement.

  
  “This is impressive.”

  
  “It’s become his main hobby now, and he draws me so many pictures in our letters.”

  
  Sarai paused a she stared at the pieces of paper, her hands careful to not rub against the charcoal images as best as she could.

  
  “Thank you for letting Callum come live at the castle.”

  
  “Sarai, if we’re to be married, your family is more than welcome to come live here. I’d treat them as if they were my own.”

  
  Sarai smiled again at that comment, but her face dropped slightly the longer he watched her ponder this.

  
  “I miss him.”

  
  “He’ll be here soon. Amaya told you they’d arrive by this week.”

  
  “I know, but I still miss him. The wait just makes me more anxious, and there’s so much I want to show him.”

  
  Sarai placed a hand over her stomach and Harrow followed the gesture, trying to remain as comforting as possible.

    
  “We’ll just have to keep busy until then. In the meantime, how would you feel about running down to the bakers and nabbing some of those infamous jelly-tarts you can’t seem to get enough of?”

  
  Sarai quirked an eyebrow and tried hard to hide her mischievous grin.

  
  “If you think you can shirk your kingly duties while I’m around, you clearly haven’t been paying attention.”

  
  Harrow feigned a look of shock as if his soon to be queen had given him a blasphemous statement.

  
  “It’s just one meeting, they won’t notice.”

  
  “… I am a little hungry, and a jelly tart snack sounds nice, but we’ll have some later.”

  
  “Right, right, royal duties first, and _then_ royal snacks.”

  
  Sarai couldn’t contain her giggles any more as they bubbled out of her lips, and she stood up on her toes to press a gentle kiss to Harrow’s cheek.

  
  Harrow took her hand as they got up and prepared to return to the meeting room. This was going to be another long day.

 

* * *

 

  Four days had passed since that discussion, and after they had seen some villagers to discuss some problems they had or done the polite formalities, a guard walked up to the royals with a message.

  
  “Queen Sarai, General Amaya is here to see you.”

  
  Sarai beamed from her throne as she nodded in acknowledgment.

  
  “Please, let her in.”

  
  The soldier bowed and went to the large doors that opened wide to reveal the general Amaya still donning her armor as she walked into the throne room. She walked briskly up to the king and queen, bowing politely. Amaya then began to sign to Sarai, who translated for Harrow in stead of her sister’s usual interpreter, who oddly wasn’t by her side at the moment.

  
  “‘My king, my queen. It is good to see you both in good health’.”

  
  Sarai stood up from her throne, signing to her sister as she spoke.

  
  “There’s no need for formalities, Amaya. Now come over here and let me hug you.”

  Arms outstretched and gesturing towards her sister, she walked down the stairs from their thrones with the widest smile Harrow had seen wear all day. Amaya rolled her eyes playfully as she approached Sarai and the two sisters embraced. Harrow wondered if it was more uncomfortable to do that with full armor on, but didn’t want to bring it up.

  
  “It is wonderful to see you arrive safely, general Amaya,” the king said as the sisters parted. “I trust everything at the border still goes as usual.”

  
  “‘Yes, everything is still as it is at the border. Usually I’d get to Katolis in about two weeks time from Sarai’s old residence, but the weather was kind to us this time around’.” Sarai translated once more and looked behind her sister as if expecting a gift. When she saw nothing, she frowned and looked at Amaya once more.

  “Amaya, where’s Callum?”

  
  Despite being a high-ranked general, a fearsome combatant on the field, and despite being slightly taller than her sister Amaya shrunk a little under Sarai’s gaze before she started to sign to her. Sarai didn’t translate any of this to Harrow, but he could tell by the way she began rapidly signing back that something was amiss. The two seemed to quickly come to an agreement as Amaya glanced over at Harrow before returning to Sarai.

  
  “I understand. I’ll go speak to him, alright?”

  
  Amaya nodded, signing one more thing, to Harrow.

  "'I'll go have the servants go and collect the things from the carriages. By your leave, my lieges.'"

  She bowed her head politely and walked out the large doors leaving the two would be rulers alone. Harrow turned to Sarai, whose expression was contemplative at best, and worried at worst.

  “What did Amaya say earlier?”

  
  Sarai pursed her lips as she flattened out her dress once more, notably pressing against her stomach a bit more than normal.

  
  “Callum told Amaya that he was just going out to play, and she hasn’t seen him since,” Sarai held up her hand before Harrow could say more. “I think I have an idea of where to find him, don’t worry. I’ve managed to memorize a lot of this castle’s layout so I won’t get lost. He’s still a child, so of course he wants to explore a large castle like this.”

  
  “Of course,” Harrow replied and gestured towards the door with his chin. “Go ahead, I’m sure Callum would want to see you again after so long.”

  
  He expected her to smile at the thought of being released from her duties for now, but her face instead pulled down into a frown.

  
  “You don’t want to come meet him as well?”

  
  “I’m… not sure how I should word this, but I think he’d feel more comfortable seeing you than me. I’ll have time to get to know Callum, you need the break more than I, and I’m sure he’d like to know about his new sibling.”

  
  Sarai’s lips turned up into more of a grin, and she placed a hand over her stomach.

  
  “Alright, but promise me you’ll spend some time with him when you can.”

  
  Harrow leaned forward to press a small kiss to Sarai’s lips.

  
  “I promise, now go, or else you might lose Callum.”

  
  Sarai nodded as she quickly made her way towards the doors, when she opened one, she turned to Harrow with one more smile on her face.

  
  “Don’t work yourself to the bone, Katolis still needs their future king.”

  
  “I’ll be careful.”

  
  As the great doors closed behind her, Harrow was left alone to his thoughts and he sighed. The silence was a bit comforting, and he was glad to have this moment to himself before it became overcrowded with other people.

* * *

 

  During his third break, he walked towards one of the balconies and looked down towards the courtyard to see Sarai walking with a boy holding her hand, his eyes scanning the area with excitement.

  Sarai laughed at something he said, and when she looked up she waved at Harrow. Callum followed her gaze and saw Harrow as well, but instead of waving back, he nervously ducked out of view. Sarai said something to which Callum shook his head and refused to move back into sight. She gave Harrow an apologetic look and guided Callum away to show him more of the castle. This incident was later brought up in their bedroom as Harrow finished up a few letters he would be sending out to the other kingdoms and Sarai entered stretching out her arms, probably having finished some training.

  “How did everything go?”

  
  “Well, I haven’t decided to take my stress out in another one of our one-on-one training sessions, so I suppose it wasn’t as bad as we expected.” After Harrow finished signing the letter, he put down his quill and looked up at Sarai. “Has Callum managed to settle in?”

  
  “Somewhat, his new home is a rather large so it may take a while,” Sarai said with her eyes looking downcast. “About earlier today in the courtyard, Callum is just scared about all of this change.”

  
  “I can understand that, moving to a new place such as Katolis wouldn’t be so easy for anyone.”

  
  “It will take him a few days to adjust, he just needs some space.”

  "Do you think it's the crown?" Harrow asked jokingly and Sarai laughed. 

  "No, I don't think it's something as specific as that."

  
  In truth, Harrow just didn’t want to mow his way into Callum’s life as his new stepfather quite yet when he still probably had memories of his biological father. Sarai was spry on the details about her former husband, and only mentioned that he was gone, never elaborating more than that. Harrow didn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable, so he didn’t pry deeper into her previous life and decided to label the man as deceased.

  Something new like this felt too soon for someone young like Callum. 

  “Just talk to him soon, okay?” Sarai leaned forward and placed a small kiss on the side of Harrow’s forehead. “It’d be nice for you two to get to know each other.”

  
  “I will when he’s ready.”

  
  Sarai seemed to take that answer and looked over the papers strewn across Harrow’s desk. If he wanted to bond with Callum, he’d have to show he was welcome here.

* * *

 

   Nearly two weeks have passed since that conversation, and the only times Harrow or Callum had a chance to interact was during meal times or when they would pass by each other in the halls. The little boy still ducked out of sight whenever he met Harrow, and given his duties, he wished he could have taken a few days off to get to know his step-son more. But, he managed to find a bit of a compromise, to show him that he was ready to be his father. 

_This should help him break the ice._

  Harrow took a deep breath as he walked towards his bedchambers where he could hear Sarai running around with Callum’s giggles filling the room. He gently pushed against the doors to see the two playfully chasing each other, and when they realized someone else had entered the room, they both turned towards Harrow’s direction.

  “Hello there,” Harrow said gently as he approached the two, his hands hidden behind his back.

  
  He wasn’t wearing his crown, hoping it wouldn’t intimidate Callum as much. It had about the opposite effect he was going for.

  
  Callum looked up at the king and then dashed over to his mother to hide behind her dress, peeking out from behind to glimpse at the king. The little boy was still not comfortable with Harrow, but he hoped his gift would change that.

  
  Harrow approached Callum as if he were a timid fawn he saw in the woods. The king gave the boy a warm smile and revealed the large sketchbook to his step son.

  Callum’s eyes widened with surprise, and when he glanced up nervously at his mother, she nodded encouragingly, so he stepped forward to receive his gift. As Harrow handed it over to the young prince, Callum carefully took the sketchbook in his hands, briefly admiring the markings on the cover before joyfully hugging the book close to his chest, his eyes closing in content.

  
  “I saw you drawing outside just the other day, and I think this will help you on your journey to become a great artists one day. I don’t think you ever drew on anything but separate sheets of parchment, so this should help you keep everything together.”

  
  Callum’s cheeks flushed slightly, but he still nonetheless looked proud.

  
  “Callum, you should thank him for your gift,” Sarai said gently as she kneeled down to get a closer look at the book herself.

  
  “…Thank you, your majesty.”

  
  “Callum, you can call me ‘father’ if you so wish,” Harrow told the boy gently.

  He watched Callum’s eyes shift downwards nervously, and Harrow placed a knowing hand on his shoulder.

  _One day perhaps, but not today._

  “If you’re not ready for that yet, that’s perfectly alright. I don’t want you to feel pressured to do something you don’t want.”

  
  Callum’s face spread into another smile and he looked up to his mother’s face.

  “Mom, can I go outside and draw?”

  
  “Of course you can, Callum. Just be back before supper, and don’t get lost.”

  
  Callum pressed a quick kiss to his mother’s cheek before turning to Harrow. His face looked at him with some contemplation before he gingerly wrapped his small arms around the king’s neck in an awkward hug.

  “Thank you.”

  
  “You’re welcome, Callum. Now go outside and have fun.”

   
  Callum nearly shot out of the room like an arrow as he clutched his new gift close to his chest.

  
  “He really likes it,” Sarai hummed as she walked to Harrow.

  
  “Do you think I made a good impression on him?”

  
  “Definitely.”

  
  Sarai leaned up to place a small kiss on Harrow’s lips and he gave her a small hug.

  “That was a really thoughtful gift, I’m sure Callum will treasure it.”

  “I hope so, if he didn’t accept that sketchbook, I feel like I might have given him Pip in a moment of panic.”

  
  He heard Sarai laugh as she thought of that.

  
  “I doubt he’ll ever be parted from that book now that he has it in his possession.”

  
  “If it’s the one gift from me he never lets go, I wouldn’t mind that.”

* * *

 

 

  As the ship rocked gently over the ocean waters, Callum quietly traced his pencil across the paper, barely registering the slight rocking of the ship as they sailed onward.

  
  “Hey, Callum.”

  
  Ezran plopped down next to his brother with Zym sitting on top of his hair.

  
  “Hi, Ez.” Callum replied absently.

  Something caught Zym's attention, and the young dragon prince hopped off of Ezran and went to run around the deck, leaving the two brothers to themselves. 

  
  “Callum, I’m bored. Is there anything I can do?”

    
  “I dunno Ez, Villads and Beto seem to have everything under control. Maybe there’s something Rayla wants, have you tried asking her?”

  
  “Rayla hasn’t really said a word since we set sail forever ago.”

  
  Callum looked up to find their elf companion clinging to a nearby barrel, her nails digging into the wooden plates as if they were the only lifeline she had as her head was tucked deeply into the crook of her arm. Her skin looked paler than before, paler than her own hair, but at least it wasn’t green like it had been during the storm. Perhaps in another hour she’d feel a bit better, but right now, the best option seemed to be to leave the elf alone.

  “Fair enough,” Callum said as he returned to his drawing.

  
  Ezran leaned forward to get a closer look at what his brother was sketching, curiously tilting his head.

  
  “Why are you drawing dad?”

  “Well… I miss him.”

_Even more now that he’s gone._

  “I miss him too, I wish he were here right now helping us take Zym back home.”

  “Well, I think we’re doing a pretty good job right now. Dad would have been proud.”

  Ezran beamed at this thought as he looked over to see Zym trying to play with Bait across the deck, but the glow toad was having none of it as he grumpily turned away from the young dragon and tried to scamper off.

  “Did you know dad gave me this sketchbook?”  
 

  Ezran tilted his head to the side and placed a finger on his chin as he contemplated this.

  
  “I think I remember you mentioning it to me once a long time ago, but my memory’s pretty foggy on it.”

  
  “Yeah, when you were a lot younger you once tried to color in my sketchbook and I got mad. I apologized later and told you why it meant so much to me.” Callum looked forlornly at the sketch of his father, trying hard not to remember that he was dead, and his little brother still didn’t know.

  
  “It’s the first thing he gave me when I came to Katolis, and I’ve treasured it ever since. It’s one of the few things I have now to remind us of home.”

 

  “But once we return Zym, we can go back home and fix everything, right?” Ezran asked, staring up at his older brother with those wide and innocent eyes.

  
  Callum closed his sketchbook and gave Ezran a weary smile.

  
  “I can only hope so.”

  Ezran looked at the sketchbook and back to his brother, his face scrunched up curiously.

  “Was there another reason why dad gave it to you?”

  
  “He knew I liked drawing, and I guess he was just trying to break the ice between us in his own way,” Callum traced his fingers across the cover, a little grin crossing his face. “I’m glad he did.”

  
  “Dad’s pretty great, isn’t he?”

  
  Callum swallowed whatever tears were threatening to surface as he pulled Ezran close to give him a small hug. The image of a sealed letter with the king's seal in his bag began to mock him in his mind, which only made him hold his little brother tighter.

  
  “Yeah, he really is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting in a while. Lot of stuff came up (i.e. S8 of VLD kinda wrung a lot out of me + school), and I just kind of lost the energy to write for a while. I'm still gonna do some VLD fics, just putting them on the back burner for now, but do expect some more TDP fics!  
> If you want to see previews of my fics before they get posted here, please consider following my Instagram:  
> Instagram [ rin_drawings](https://www.instagram.com/rin_drawings/)  
> You can also find me on my Tumblr [@n-trace](http://n-trace.tumblr.com/) if you want to chat


End file.
